Support Bots
Support Bots are clockwork creatures developed by witch-blacksmiths of Thapoli as enhanced combat equipments for witches and wizards, which became basis of Naglfar's Clockbeast featured in Little Witch Academia: Witches of Midgard. Description & Characteristics Support Bots are inventions of Great Inventor, Thapoli's most accomplished witch-blacksmith in the Golden Age of Magic, designed to further enhance the capabilities of witches, wizards, valkyries, and drekherjars in combating powerful adversaries. As such, they possess enough firepower to harm challenging monsters such as dragons and Jötnar as well as ability to carry out various functions, including reconnaissance, weapons and item transport, field maintenance, and assessment of user's physical conditions. They possess built-in Construct Ribbons to grasp objects, emit an electrical shock to stun enemies, and forming melee weapons. Support bots are powered by a single magic energy core. Considerate of Great Inventor, support bots are designed to be transformable; they take the form of suitcases/toolboxes to avoid public detection. By pulling the handle before spin it 90 degree and slam it back to the device, the user activates the support bot to unfold from the suitcase/toolbox form to immediately spring into action. While capable to be autonomous, a witch or wizard can use either his/her wand or crystal ball to directly control the support bot. Although they are not very powerful constructs, support bots nonetheless give a witch or wizard significant leverage in combat situations. As they also designed to be resistant against heat, magical corruption, and radiation, support bots can also be deployed to navigate at hazardous environment. Support bots can also be modified by adding a small cockpit for a small fairy to manually control it from the inside. In spite of its benefits, Great Inventor was aware with support bots' potential as destructive weapon if used irresponsibly or for sinister purposes. According to Newt, when she introduced the device to High King and Queen of Thapoli, Great Inventor allowed the kingdom to utilise her said creation under the condition that they never developed to be actual weapons of mass destruction. It was a law that established ever since the day this equipment being mass-produced throughout Thapoli-Naglfar War and afterwards. However, Helviti, disillusioned by the kingdom and in her lust for oower, deliberately developed monstrous weapons based on support bots called clockbeasts for her own sinister purposes. This, coupled with the fact that she also delved into forbidden magic to become stronger, Helviti was exiled from Thapoli as the punishment for her afromentioned crimes. Variations Spider Drones Four legged, spider-like support bots with four insectoid legs, a pair of small arms, three optics on the head to see its surroundings, and construct ribbons for variety of purposes. They are capable to scale the walls, maintenacing larger machines, projecting energy surge for either harming or healing target, transporting items, and if necessary, assisting in sabotaging enemies' siege warfares. Their disguise form is a large simple toolbox. Hawk Sliders Eagle-like large support bots with feathers that can project gravity field which enable high-speed flight primarily for air reconnaissance. They are armed with self-destruct system that can be used in conjunction of its kamikaze attack, orb-like device within its chest compartment that can project energy blasts or healing ray, and talons to carry heavy loads. Hawk Sliders also partly designed so the user can ride it on its back should his magic broom destroyed in battle. Its disguised form is a large suitcase. At one point after Chariot unlocked the Sixth Word of Arcturus at Wagandea in the past, Croix worked on an improved version of Hawk Slider for Chariot. Unfortunately, following the two friends' fallout over Seven Words of Arcturus and World Altering Magic, the device was left incompleted. After they mended their friendship after the two, along with the rest of Nine New Witches restored magic back to Midgard, Croix completed the custom Hawk Slider and had Newt delivered it Ursula aka. Chariot as part of her atonement over her past deeds. Custom Type Support bots which design and aesthetics not based on previous two variants. Each of them are created differently, but still share similar purpose nevertheless. Category:Magic Items Category:Witches of Midgard-verse